Favorite Mistake
by Ravensun
Summary: Magnus has been around for a while, and in her many years on this Earth, she is entitled to make a few mistakes, but will the mistake she makes by getting involved with a certain vampire be the end of Helen Magnus or a new chapter in her life.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of either show, only a fan. No copyright infringement is intended by the telling of this story.

Please read and review, comment etc.

A knock sounded on the door of the Sanctuary.

"I'll get it," Henry replied as he walked to the door with Kate right behind him.

As Henry opened the door, there stood a man who appeared to be in his mid twenties with the most intense, penetrating blue eyes anyone has ever seen.

"Hello, I am looking for Dr. Helen Magnus," the stranger stated.

Kate pushed her way in front of Henry to respond to the beautiful stranger, "She is working right now. May I be of assistance?"

"I really need to speak to Dr. Magnus. It is regarding my brother who has been taken by a group I believe she is familiar with called SCIU," the man said.

"Ah, SCIU. The magic word." Henry piped.

"I'll go tell Magnus what's up," Kate said. "Who may I tell her needs to talk with her?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore," the man replied.

Kate walks back to Magnus' office where Magnus is sitting behind her desk reviewing the financial statements for the sanctuaries.

"Hey, Doc, there is a major hottie out here that needs your help. Says his brother was taken by our friends, SCIU." Kate said.

"Interesting. What is this gentleman's name?" Magnus asked.

"Damon Salvatore. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it. Kate Salvatore. Sounds good too, huh?" Kate asked.

"Really, Kate. Are you already marrying Mr. Salvatore?" Magnus said with a smirk on her face as she was getting up from her desk.

"No Doc, seriously. This guy is gorgeous. He has the most intense blue eyes, chiseled cheekbones, dark hair. Makes me want to sop him up with a biscuit." Kate mused.

"My, my, can't wait to meet this strapping young man." Magnus said while walking down the hallway. "Of course, the fact his brother was taken by SCIU begs the question of 'why' was his brother taken. SCIU is only interested in abnormals and if they took his brother…."

"Gotcha," Kate replied, "all may not be as it seems with Mr. Hottie and his kin."

"Exactly," Magnus said as she entered the foyer.

"Mr. Salvatore, I am Dr. Helen Magnus. I understand that you are having a problem with a group that I myself have had negative dealings."

"Hello, Dr. Magnus. Please call me Damon and yes, this so called SCIU has kidnapped my brother Stefan. While my brother and I have not always gotten along, he is my brother. This is where I need your help. I need to locate the facility or wherever they took him so that I can get him back. I heard you have the resources to find their deepest, darkest lair."

"Well, we can locate them, but it does take time. They have numerous covert labs where they hold abnormals and they constantly move to keep from being detected."

"Abnormals. What do you mean by abnormal?" Damon asked.

"Well, basically what it says. Individuals or creatures which do not fit the mold that our society today has concocted. Some are harmless, but some have a tendency for violence and may kill if not given a proper place to exist." Magnus replied.

"Ah, like a 'sanctuary' of sorts." Damon mused.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore, like a 'sanctuary." Magnus said. "If you don't mind me asking, why would SCIU be interested in taking your brother in the first place?"

"If you don't mind Dr. Magnus, I would be glad to discuss this in private at this time." Damon said while glancing over at Henry and Kate.

"Sure, Mr. Salvatore, we…."

"Please, call me Damon. Being called Mr. Salvatore reminds me of my father which I would rather not be reminded."

"Sorry, Damon, we can visit in my study just down the hall." Magnus replied.

As Magnus walked down the hallway toward her study with Damon Salvatore behind her, she could not help but agree with Kate. Damon Salvatore is a very handsome man and his eyes are quite mesmerizing. If she were about ten years younger, she would also think him a 'hottie'.

"OK, Damon, please explain why SCIU has found it necessary to take your brother," Magnus said as she shut the door to her study.

"Well, Dr. Magnus, I have done a little research on you and I believe you to be an individual who will be able to hear the truth and not run to the tabloid for an exclusive.'

"OK, may I ask why you found it necessary to do research on me and what did you find in your research?

"Dr. Magnus, I have access to many older journals, newspaper articles and other literature and upon my query of you I found numerous mentions of Dr. Helen Magnus in the 1880's. Surprisingly you look exactly like she did in 1880, so I venture to guess that you are, how did you say it, 'abnormal'. Somehow you have survived for over 150 years and look quite smashing I might say to be so old," Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Well Damon that is quite a theory, but…"

"Dr. Magnus, please, do not act like it is not the truth. Time is wasting regarding my brother. I know that you are somehow immortal and you can tell me later how and why, but for now, it is because of this immortality or abnormality as you call it that I feel I can trust you with my secret."

"Please, continue." Magnus said.

"Long story short, my brother and I are vampires because we both loved the same woman." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me! Vampire. You can't be serious. Their species is all but extinct. I only know of one." Magnus stated.

"Well, believe it sister. Blood sucking feign; that's what I am and my brother is one also. And, I hate to burst your bubble, but there are plenty of vampires out there. It is so easy to just create a new one if you need a friend," Damon replied cavalierly.

"You want me to believe that vampires exist and that they can be 'created'. Mr. Salvatore, I am not amused by your rendering of a popular horror figure to try to get my help to find your brother." Magnus said sternly.

Just then, Damon, who had been seated on the couch in front of Manus' desk while she was seated in her desk chair, appeared behind Magnus, eyes black, fangs exposed. He grabbed her head and bent it to expose her jugular. Magnus' fear at that moment was overwhelming, but she could not believe what had just happened. Vampires exist.

Damon released her head and walked around to the front of Magnus. He still looked like a vampire with fangs exposed.

"Now, have we reached an agreement as to my existence so we can move on to finding Stefan?"

"Dear God. I, I apologize for doubting you. I am just in shock that you are basically the vampire of folklore. Are you able to be in sunlight?"

"Yes, but only because of this ring. Vampires suffer from a sunlight intolerance. Nasty outcome if in sunlight."

"You stated they could be created. Please tell me it is not how it is portrayed in seemingly all vampire stories."

"Hate to disappoint Dr. Magnus, but yes pretty much the same. Drain out blood, but before they are dead or unconscious have them drink your blood."

"So, you kill an innocent person and turn them into, what did you call it, 'a blood sucking feign.'"

"Yes, that would be the process."

"So, Mr. Salvatore, how many 'offspring' do you have?" Magnus asked with disdain.

"Please, Dr. Magnus, I have asked nicely for you to call me Damon. It would probably behoove you not to continue to agitate me. I come in peace only to ask for your help. But as part of our being truthful to build that bond of trust, I honestly don't have many offspring, but actual deaths that I have caused, well, I have lost count." Damon said smugly.

"Dear God. How can you be so smug when speaking about the lives you have taken? I believe you may need to go elsewhere to find help Mr. Salvatore." Magnus said raising her voice.

"But wait Dr. Magnus, you have to understand. Please allow me to explain something about being a vampire. The urge to feed on human blood is so intense. We can hear your heartbeat, see your veins pulsing and know what glorious liquid flows beneath. So for us 'abnormals' it is a constant fight to discipline ourselves to not feed on humans, or at least not to the point of death. So the majority of the people I killed were when I was first turned. I have since, as has my brother, learned to control that urge and to live off of animal blood and blood I can get from a blood bank. I must admit that I do like my blood at 98.6 though. Dr. Magnus, knowing that you are around 'abnormals' all the time, surely you know another 'abnormal' which has taken a human life, but it is only the instinct of the individual. My guess is they can control their violent streak also."

The words Damon had spoken had hit home. Magnus immediately thought of John. John had taken human lives, but really for no reason, unlike Damon or a vampire who were after the blood as a food source, John just killed because he enjoyed it. Magnus decided to help Damon, with a few guidelines.

"OK, Damon, point taken. I will help you, but you will not kill anyone or threaten to do so. Understand? You will also stay here while we search for your brother."

"Wonderful. Did not see you wanting me to stay with you, but that's fine. My guess is there are a lot of fun things I could get into."

"Remember, you must behave or agreement is off." Magnus said.

"So, since we're bonding, why don't you tell me your story?" Damon asked.

"No. We're not on that level of trust."

"Fair enough." Damon said.

"I am going to call my team in to meet you and get started on locating Stefan. You realize that my team will be told the truth about you and Stefan."

"Fine. Considering what they see on a daily basis, I doubt I am that interesting."

Magnus pushed the intercom, "Will, Kate, Henry could you please come to my office."

A few minutes later Will, Kate and Henry came in Magnus' office. "Everyone, this is Damon Salvatore. Mr. Salvatore has asked us to help him locate his brother who was taken by SCUI. I have agreed to help him. You must all know that Mr. Salvatore and his brother are vampires, which is why Stefan was taken."

"Doc, did you say he is a vampire? Like Tesla?" Henry asked.

"No, more like the vampires in folklore."

"Who is Tesla?" Damon asked.

"A topic for another day, Damon." Magnus replied. "Kate, show Damon to his room. He will be staying here until we locate his brother."

"Sure thing, Doc. Follow me and I'll show you your room," Kate said to Damon. Kate poked her head back in and winked at Magnus then left again.

"She has the hots for tall, dark and dead," Will said while chuckling.

"Yeah, we need to keep a close watch on Mr. Salvatore. He has a violent tendency and has to drink blood. Check and see if we can get some blood for him," Magnus said to Henry.

"Check. Blood for our guest, coming up," Henry joked while walking out of the library.

"So, he really is a vampire?" Will asked.

"Yes, I saw it firsthand."

"Did he hurt you?"Will asked concerned.

"I am fine. He scared me to make a point after I practically called him a liar."

"Will, let's get started on tracking down SCIU. The quicker we find his brother, the quicker he leaves."

A week passed with the whereabouts of SCIU and Stefan still unknown. They located two labs where Stefan had been, but in true SCIU style, they did not stay there long. They had a tip of the current whereabouts and had sent a tracker to locate the lab.

During the week Magnus had little contact with Damon Salvatore. His behavior seemed better, but she was not talking to him very much, unlike Kate who is practically stalking him. Magnus had to admit she found him very interesting. Maybe she would get the chance to ask him a few more questions before he leaves.

Damon had passed his time reading some of the books in the massive library. He was going stir crazy. Twice they had found the lab, but just missed them. Wait till he gets a hold of these guys. He did find Helen Magnus intriguing. He wanted to find out her story. She was not a vampire, but she was immortal. He also found her interesting because she was alive and lived at the same time he had been living. There was a part of Damon that wanted to visit and reminisce about that era.

Damon was exploring around the library and found a record player. He found a waltz that he remembered dancing at the Founders Day Ball. He placed the vinyl on and started the player.

Magnus was walking down the hall when she heard the music. Is that coming from the library? Magnus walked in to see Damon waltzing with an invisible partner. As Damon turned he saw Magnus and motioned for her to come over. Magnus shook her head no, but Damon continued to waltz and beckon her. She felt sorry for him dancing alone, and it had been years since she had danced with someone who knew how to waltz.

As Magnus walked up to Damon he grabbed her hand and began to waltz. It had been decades since he had danced the waltz with such an elegant dancer. Magnus was light as air and just glided over the floor. They danced until the next song began which was another song that they both knew a dance for. Damon and Magnus danced four more dances. Each one having a wonderful time dancing and reminiscing on an era where ballroom dancing was a staple. On the last dance, Damon dipped Magnus and looked down into her eyes. Magnus was shocked by the feeling that arose in her. He was a handsome man, an excellent dancer and it was easy to feel comfortable in his embrace.

Magnus abruptly left his embrace when the song stopped.

"Thank you for the dances," Magnus replied. "It has been quite some time since I have danced those dances with such an excellent dancer."

"Yeah, likewise. I guess it is like riding a bike, you don't forget." Damon nervously responded.

"Well, I am going to go check on our progress of locating the SCIU lab," Magnus said while nervously looking down and playing with her hair.

"OK. Let me know if you find out anything," Damon said.

"Of course," Magnus responded as she left the library.

Damon had felt something stirring within him that he has not felt in a long time. He knew these feelings to be associated with intense attraction to a person. The feelings he had for Katherine. That feeling turned out to literally be the death of him and needless to say did not end well. He enjoyed his purely physical trysts that he had. No "feelings" involved. Still, he had to acknowledge that he did have a feeling for Helen Magnus, and he was great at sensing others reactions and he noticed she felt something during the dances. He decided to see where this led.

Magnus entered the lab where Henry and Will were looking intently at the computer.

"Any luck finding the SCIU lab," she asked.

"Well actually we just got a call from Dronin that he has located a SCIU lab, but will not know if Stefan is there until the wee hours of the morning when he can infiltrate the facility," Will said.

"So we will know for sure by in the morning if Stefan is there," Magnus asked.

"Hopefully," Will answered.

Magnus was herself hopeful that they had found Damon's brother. She was thinking back to the feeling she felt briefly as Damon looked in her eyes during the dance. My god, he is just a young man. Why was she responding to him in such a way? She knew. She may be older, but she was not dead. Damon was a sexy man and she was a lonely woman. That was the answer in a nutshell. Just move on and forget the 'feelings' she felt. He was eye candy. Enjoy it while you can.

It was nearly 10:30 at night, and Magnus was about to head to her bedroom when she thought she should tell Damon the news regarding finding the lab. She exited her study and headed down the hall to the room where Damon was staying.

Damon was beginning to get ready for bed. He had his black button up shirt completely unbuttoned when there was a knock on his door. He was about to yell "come in" but thought better of it since Kate had shown such a fondness for him. He was afraid she would come in and never leave. Damon walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Damon, sorry to bother you but I wanted to tell you what we found out," Magnus said.

"Come in, I was just getting ready to call it a night," Damon replied as Magnus entered and he shut the door behind.

Magnus noticed his shirt unbuttoned showing a hard, chiseled abdomen. Oh dear lord, maybe this was not a good idea.

"Well, uh, our, uh source said that he has found a SCIU lab, but he will not be able to verify whether Stefan is there or not until he infiltrates the facility tonight. We should have confirmation one way or the other in the morning." Magnus said.

"Excellent news," he replied.

Damon saw this for what it really was. He knew she came to see him and the news was just a legitimate reason. He decided to push his luck and test his theory. He walked up to Helen Magnus. She was gorgeous in her navy skirt suit with high heels that only made her beautiful, long legs seem even longer. He stopped only inches from her face, clearly in her personal space, but she did not back up. Good sign.

"Why did you really come to my room tonight," he asked Magnus.

"I beg your pardon," she replied.

"The news you brought to me could have waited until the morning. You actually did not have much of an update, but yet you came to my room at 10:30 at night to tell me what could have been said in the morning," Damon said while taking his right hand and stroking her hair and face.

Magnus was stunned. She stood there letting him stroke her hair and face, savoring his touch, but crashing back to reality. She attempted to jerk away from his touch but he grabbed her wrist to keep her from going.

Damon knew he could compel her if he wanted to and at this moment he wanted to. He really wanted this woman, but he knew that she wanted him too. He knew that was why she came even though she will deny it.

"Let me go," she said sternly.

"Not until you are honest with me. You felt something when we were dancing, admit it."

"I, I don't know what you mean," she lied.

"Don't take me for a fool. I have been around a long time and I know the vibe I was getting from you and I know the feelings I was having."

So he had feelings too while they were dancing. Oh well, it does not matter. She can't let anything happen for numerous reasons.

"Helen, be honest with me and yourself. You came here just to see me, didn't you?"

"Yes," she responded in a whisper, "but it does not matter. Nothing can happen for many reasons."

"Why? What reasons?"

"For one, you're a vampire and two you are way too young for me."

"First, I would venture to say that my being a vampire is not really an issue. I feel in your line of work you have run into other abnormals who you have grown fond of and had intimate relations with. And as for me being too young, I am actually older than you. I just became immortal at age 25 but I was born well before you. And another thing is that any human you sleep with is going to be younger than you unless there are more out there over 150 years old."

"You look too young," was the only response Magnus had to his response.

"Classic, you base your decision on outward appearance and what society might think when that is what you fight against for these abnormals, hypocrite much."

"I, I just know it is wrong and nothing needs to happen."

"Do you find me attractive?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but…" That was all Magnus was able to say before Damon brought his lips down onto hers in a hard kiss. Magnus fought the kiss initially, but could not continue. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Damon reached up and cupped her jaw and tilted her head over as he began to kiss her neck hard, sucking hard. Oh dear lord, she was going to collapse. His touch, his kiss was intense and passionate.

Damon had to focus hard on pleasing Magnus and not focusing on how her heart rate was skyrocketing and her pulse was throbbing. He sucked all around the artery in her neck, but refrained from piercing the skin. He decided he better move on to other not so tempting places.

Damon began trailing kisses down her neck toward her chest. He reached up and unbuttoned the suit top she had on to expose a lacey, navy bra covering her breasts. He began to knead her right breast and then pulled the bra cup down to free it. He took her nipple in his mouth and began to suck.

Magnus was beyond all reason at this time. It had been so long since she had been with a man, especially one so young and vibrant. Everything he was doing was sending her closer and closer to the edge. She grabbed his head and brought him up so she could kiss him. He took off her suit top and removed her bra. She slipped his already unbuttoned shirt off. She could not help herself; she ran her fingers over his six-pack abs. God, what a fine body. He guided them over to the bed where he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. He pushed it to the ground. She grabbed the front of his black slacks and unfastened them. At this point she knew what she wanted and there was no turning back. She pushed his pants down over his erection. Of course Damon Salvatore did not wear underwear. She grabbed his member and pulled him to her. He pushed her underwear down leaving them both naked. God she had a gorgeous body. He lifted her up, kissing her deeply and laid her on the bed. This was it and Magnus was excited for what lay ahead. Damon was propped up over her staring down into her eyes. She looked into those brilliant blue eyes and knew that what was happening was a mistake, but that a person was entitled to make a mistake when they have lived as long as she had. She closed her eyes and reveled in her mistake.

Their lovemaking continued on until around 1:00 a.m. Magnus learned that vampires need no sleep and have lots of stamina. Not a bad thing in this case. After stopping their love soiree, Magnus actually drifted off to sleep. She woke up at 8:15 in Damon's room, completely naked and with the same clothes she had on the day before and with Damon gone.

"Bloody hell," she said as she jumped from the bed, "bloody, bloody hell."

She was late to the staff meeting which was to start at 8:00. She did not have time to shower or change at this time. She wondered if Damon had told them where she was. She kind of doubted it. He did not strike her as one to kiss and tell first thing.

It was close to 8:30 when she walked in her study. Will, Kate, Henry, Damon and Biggie were all sitting, talking and laughing when she walked in.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Kate asked.

"Late night, argh," Biggie replied.

He knew. Magnus knew her oldest friend like the back of her hand and she knew he knew what she had done.

"Aren't those the same clothes you wore yesterday?" Will asked.

Magnus ignored the question and sat down to begin the meeting.

"Henry, have we heard from Dronin this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah. The lab had been deserted yesterday and SCIU had left a couple of clean up boys behind. Dronin was able to find out Stefan was there, he is alive, and that he was moved to a lab in Mozambique. Apparently, they are trying to manufacture a potion for the strength and immortality of a vampire, but without the weaknesses such as sensitivity to sunlight."

"So they are taking my brother's blood and trying to modify it?" Damon asked

"Yeah, pretty much," Henry responded.

"Fucking bastards," Damon yelled.

"Calm down, Damon, as long and they need him for his blood, he is safe." Magnus said.

"No, you don't understand, if they are not giving him blood to keep his strength, but they are taking his blood, he will gradually grow weaker and it is a horrible thing to have to rehydrate a vampire."

"Is Dronin on his way to Mozambique?" Magnus asked Henry.

"Yeah, he will contact us later when he finds out anything new."

"OK, well let's keep on it, shall we. If you hear anything, contact me immediately." Magnus said.

Everyone walked out of the room except Will and Damon. Will came up to Magnus at her desk while Damon stood near the fireplace.

"So, how does the walk of shame feel?" Will asked.

"I beg your pardon. What are you talking about?" Magnus asked.

"Well, it is quite obvious that you had a night of, how shall we say it, romance, and were unable to get back in time to clean up and change. Basically the walk of shame is being caught by others when it is obvious that you had sex."

"I think you are assuming a lot from what you see," Magnus replied blushing slightly.

"Did you look in a mirror at all this morning?" Will asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Helen replied.

"Well, you have a huge bluish- black hickey on the right side of your neck. It is very obvious. So are you telling me that you did not have sex last night?" Asked Will.

Magnus reached up and rubbed her hand over her neck where Will said the love bite was. She glanced over at Damon who happened look up and smirk at her. Cheeky bastard, she thought. "Let's just drop this issue, ok Will, I need to go shower and change and I will be back shortly to continue our research."

"OK, but you know it is nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I figure everybody is thrilled you were getting some action. Everybody was wondering about you as you have been a little on the bitchy side lately."

"Good to know that my staff is concerned about my sex life and better that they want me to have sex so I will not be as 'bitchy'," she said in a joking manner.

After Will left Damon walked over to Magnus. "How are you today?"

"A little on the peeved side. Why did you not wake me so I could be ready for the meeting and avoid this little incident? And why did you not tell me you put a 'love bite' on my neck? These things are, well, trashy for lack of a better term."

"Now, now if I remember correctly you thoroughly enjoyed the making of that trashy mark."

Blushing, Magnus replied, "Yes, I did enjoy what happened last night, but I try to keep all aspect of my private life private. I don't enjoy running around brandished with a mark that screams I have had sex."

"Well, sorry. Be glad it is just a hickey. The way your pulse was pounding when I was kissing your neck, it was all I could do not to sink my teeth in."

As Damon spoke of what he did to her neck, Magnus could not help but feeling turned on. Damn him. He is talking about sucking on her neck and biting her and she wants to grab him up and give him the chance to do so. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I guess your right after you put it that way," Magnus said.

"I am going up to shower and I will be back in a few minutes."

"Can I come with you?" Damon asked as he moved closer to Magnus and put his hand on her hip. He looked up into her eyes and bent over to nibble her ear. Magnus was caught off guard by the brazen act. She was not one for public displays of affection, especially in her workplace, but it felt so good. She closed her eyes and let him nuzzle her ear and neck before she forced herself to push him away.

"No," she said winded, "I am capable of bathing myself with no help."

"I was not going to help you bathe. I had other plans for you when you got naked."

Blushing again like a little school girl, Magnus pushed past Damon and headed to her room to shower. As she rounded the hallway toward her room she ran into Biggie.

"Hope you know what you are getting yourself into, arrg," Biggie said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know. He is a vampire and they are violent by nature and he is too slick for my liking." Biggie said.

"I knew you knew. I don't know why it happened, old friend, but I will be careful," she replied.

"Well, everyone else will probably know soon who you were with because you wanted Will to keep an eye on Damon so Henry set up a surveillance camera on that hallway. Better get ready for them."

"Bloody hell. Oh well, what's done is done. I will be down in a little while," Magnus said as she was opening the door to her room.

"Ugh, make sure you cover that thing up on you neck. I am surprised he did not bite you." Biggie said as Magnus closed the door to her room.

In the bathroom, Magnus looked in the mirror. Dear Lord it was a large, extremely dark hickey that was extremely noticeable. Thankfully they did not rag her in the meeting about it. As she looked at the dark mark, she ran her fingers over it and could not help but remember his kiss, his suckling her neck. Wow, the memory was making her hot.

As she was recalling her prior evening, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"What the….." Magnus said as she turned to see Damon standing close behind her.

"I know you said you did not need help, but I am such a Good Samaritan that I could not not lend my assistance." Damon said as he began unbuttoning Magnus' suit top.

"This is de ja vu. Didn't I just take this top off not too long ago," Damon said as he bent down and kissed Magnus' shoulder. She was frozen. She did not want to allow this. She was not a person who allowed someone to just dictate what and when she did anything. She just wanted to shower and go to work, but the sensations that were flooding her body were overwhelming. Damon was an excellent lover. Very sensual, dark, mysterious, and he knew what to do to elicit the appropriate response.

As Damon continued to kiss down Magnus' chest, she gave in. She grabbed him and relished in his kisses. He began kissing and suckling on her nipples. Magnus grabbed his pants top and pulled him closer so she could unbutton his pants. After his pants were unbuttoned, Damon picked Magnus up and sat her on the sink. He pushed her skirt up and moved her underwear to the side. He entered her hard and Magnus let out a gasp at the force. God this felt so good. She knew it was not in her nature to just sleep with someone she barely knows, but Damon is technically older than her (something she rarely finds), and he is a handsome man, and oh, who is she fooling, she was just a sexually frustrated woman and this release presented itself, when in Rome she thought.

After the round on the sink and another in the shower, Damon left and Magnus was finally able to get dressed and back to work.

As she walked into the lab, Will met her with a questioning look. "Are you OK? I expected you back here about an hour ago.

"I'm fine. Something just came up that's all." Magnus replied. "Do we know anything yet regarding the new SCIU lab?"

"Yes, Dronin is sure he has found the lab, but cannot verify Stefan is there until after nightfall, but he feels sure he is."

"Great, I hope we can find Stefan so Damon will be able to take him back home," Magnus said.

"Are you sure you want Damon to go just yet?" Will asked.

"What does that mean?" Magnus asked with an angry tone.

"Well, it's just that you two have gotten quite close."

"I don't know what you mean," Magnus said inattentively.

"OK, Magnus, come off it. We all know you hooked up with Damon last night and that is who had you occupied just now. Why are you getting so angry about having a relationship with someone exposed? We all have relationships and just because it is you having the relationship does not mean that it is an embarrassing or bad thing. I am happy for you."

"Will, I am a private person. I am not one to kiss and tell and I don't think it is a mature thing to do. I am sorry that you think I am embarrassed, but one's sex life is private as are their feelings involved in that relationship. I appreciate your concern, but I do not like discussing these matters."

"OK, OK. Sorry. Won't mention it again."

"Thank you, Will. I am going out to check on some other matters and I will be back later. Take care of things while I am out." Magnus said as she walked out of the lab toward the foyer.

Damon walked into the lab. He knew he was not very welcomed in the inner hub of this place, but he was absolutely getting cabin fever and Magnus was not there to provide him some "entertainment".

"Will, Henry how goes it?" Damon said.

"Oh, hey Damon, just waiting for Dronin to contact us. He is pretty sure that he has found Stefan, but we have to wait to give him time to get into the facility." Henry replied.

"Great, I am about to go crazy, plus I want to get my bro back."

"Hey Damon," Will said," can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Will, what's up?"

"What are your intentions with Magnus?" Will asked.

"What do you mean 'my intentions'?"

"Well, are you in a relationship, or is it a just –forget- her- she- was -convenient –for- the last- couple- of- weeks thing?"

"William, I don't think that I am going to respond to that comment. If you want to get the 411 talk to Helen, trust me, she's in charge of this little tryst." Damon said with a sly smirk on his face.

Will just did not like Damon. He was an arrogant, cocky bastard as far as Will could tell. How could Helen become involved with this blood sucker? I mean, Tesla has wanted her forever. Tesla's a jackass, but he does care for Magnus in his own way. Damon seems to be interested only in the physical pleasure. Ugh, the thought of Magnus being physical with Damon made Will's stomach turn. She was too good for him and she deserved better. Will just wanted to beat the shit out of Damon.

"Well, don't you use her and hurt her in the process." Will said.

"Is there a threat behind that comment, because you do realize I can take you out quickly and have a meal at the same time." Damon piped.

"Don't try to scare me. I just don't want to see Magnus hurt. She does not get involved with people very often so just make sure you both are on the same page with whatever you two have."

"I'll think about it," Damon said as he walked out of the lab.

"Asshole," Will thought.

Magnus returned to the Sanctuary around 9:00 p.m. and went straight to talk to Henry.

"Any news from Dronin yet?" Magnus asked as she entered the lab.

"Yeah, Dronin said that Stefan is there. He has put together a group to go in and rescue Stefan. They plan on going in in about three hours." Henry responded.

"Good job. Stefan should be back here at the Sanctuary in the morning. I will let Damon know about the good news," Magnus said as she turned to leave the room to go to Damon's room.

"I bet you'll let Damon know." Henry said under his breath.

A knock at his door. Damon was on the floor in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt doing pushups. He jumped up, breathing heavily and opened the door.

"Helen," he said out of breath, "come on in, I was just doing some push- ups."

As Damon shut the door, Magnus was admiring his sweaty torso. She has seen his torso sweaty before and it was a treat. Focus. "I wanted to personally let you know that they found Stefan and are going in to get him in about three hours. Stefan will be here in the morning."

"Ah, excellent. That is great. You do realize that I will visit these SCIU people on my own at some time. I am not promising that I will be nice." Damon responded.

"I do not want to hear anymore. I just wanted you to hear the good news."

"Magnus," Damon said as he reached out and took her hand, "can we talk for a second. What is your position on this, this well, I guess 'relationship'. I do care about you and I have feelings for you, but I will have to return to Mystic Falls when Stefan returns, at least for a while."

"Damon, this is what I knew it would be. It was fun, but we both know that a real relationship is not possible."

"Well, I don't know. You seem very pessimistic about this. I want you to know though that I do have some feelings for you. I don't think we have had enough time for me to figure out exactly what these feelings are, but this is not just a physical thing, although the physical part is awesome."

Magnus could not help but smile. The physical was good, and she also had feelings, but she could not define them either. Magnus walked up to Damon and stroked his face with her right hand while she responded, "Damon I feel quite the same. I have feelings for you, but as you said, what exactly are those feelings. I really don't have answer."

Damon reached up and took her hand from his face and held it. "Well, as the song goes 'We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow.' Then Damon leaned over and tenderly started kissing Magnus. The tenderness soon became a hunger on both their parts as they each knew this was more than likely the last time they would be together. Clothes were stripped and they fell on the bed. Their actions were extremely frantic and wild. Damon was wild franticly kissing, licking, and sucking on Magnus' skin. He started kissing her neck and saw the pulsing of the artery. In his feverish state, he sank his teeth into her flesh. Magnus felt Damon bite her neck, but in the throes of passion, the biting/sucking action intensified her pleasure. She bucked as Damon fed on her. Damon came back down enough to realize what he was doing. He immediately stopped and looked at Magnus with blood dripping off his mouth. "I am sorry," Damon said. Magnus responded by pulling his head down and started the heated kissing all over. Realizing that Magnus had received pleasure from the bite, as most humans do when bitten during sex, he bent over and bit his arm to allow her to drink his blood. Most humans who consume the vampire blood will receive a pleasurable high that intensifies senses making sex extremely intense and pleasurable. He put his arm down to her lips. She looked at him with a questioning look. He reassured her with a look and tender kiss. Magnus then began feeding off of Damon's arm. As she sucked the blood in she could feel every sense in her body start tingling. It was an incredible feeling. She continued to feed, not wanting this feeling to end. Damon forced Magnus to let go. He looked down and saw the fire in her eyes. He bent down and began kissing Magnus hard again, he moved down her body kissing and nipping at her skin. Magnus was beyond over the edge. Every kiss, every nip was so intense and set her on fire. She flipped Damon over and took over the party. This frantic lovemaking continued until 5:00 a.m.

Magnus was lying next to Damon when she decided to tell him her story of the five, the source blood and the outcome of the experiment.

"Interesting. You injected yourself with pure vampire blood? I hope our swapping of blood does not have a negative effect. It sure seemed to fuel us in a positive manner over the night. I have stamina, but I have never gone for seven hours straight." Damon commented.

"Come to mention it, I have never had the energy, or stamina or such intense sensations as I had last night." Magnus added.

"Most humans, when they feed off of a vampire and are fed on during sex, do have more intense sensations, but yours did seem to be intensified even more. A good thing, I hope?" Damon queried.

"Yes, it was a very good thing," Magnus said in a very seductive manner.

"I want to apologize about biting you," Damon said while reaching over and touching the bite mark on Magnus' neck which has already practically healed, "I just found myself crazy, in the moment. It seems that the bite is almost healed. Do you also have fast self healing?"

"Yes, but it is typically not this fast. It may be enhanced by you vampire blood."

Magnus looked at the time and it was nearly 5:30 a.m. She had not had any sleep, but was not tired at all. She got out of the bed to get dressed so she could go to her room to shower before the day started. Hopefully, Stefan was with Dronin and would be at the Sanctuary before long. She knew that when Damon left that she would probably never see him again. The thought kind of made her sad. Oh, well, it was extremely good while it lasted she thought.

"You realize this is probably the last time we will be together." Damon said.

"Yes, I realize that, but we knew this from the beginning. We can try to remain in touch and you know if you or Stefan need anything, that the Sanctuary would be glad to help if we can."

"Yeah, I am thankful for what you have done now. Is Stefan supposed to be here this morning?"

"That is my understanding. Of course this depends on how smoothly the extraction went. I am headed down to change so I can find out how things are going.

"OK, I guess I will see you in a few then." Damon said while lying back on the bed.

"Tell me some good news, Henry." Magnus said looking over at Will, Henry and Kate as she entered her study.

"The extraction was a success and Dronin and Stefan are on their way here. Flight should be in by 9:20 so Biggie will take the car to pick them up."

"Excellent. Good job everybody."

"Hey Magnus, I have a question for you." Kate said as she walked over to the desk to speak privately. "It is personal, but please tell me the truth."

"OK, Kate, I will if I can," Magnus replied.

"Is he as good as he looks?" Kate asked with a smile on her face.

"Kate! I think that is a little too personal."

"He is. You just turned twelve shades of red." Kate said as she turned to leave.

Damon walked in and crossed over to the desk where Magnus was sitting. "Stefan going to be here?" He asked.

"Yes, the extraction was a success and he should be here about 10:00 a.m."

"I really want you to know that I appreciate your help getting my brother back."

"No problem. Just glad we could help."

"I, uh, am going to go pack, so I'll catch you later," Damon said as he began to turn to leave the room.

"See you after a while," Magnus replied.

After Damon left, Magnus could not help feeling sad. She had grown fond of Damon and will miss their nightly exercise, but she knew this was the ending of their story from the beginning. As Magnus was working on her monthly reports, she heard Kate and Henry talking as they passed her doorway.

"I know, right. I mean I am so backing her on the whole hooking up bit, I mean I would have jumped that at the first opening if I had one," Kate said.

"Yeah, but what was she thinking. He's an arrogant, cocky, self-serving bastard. He came here to use her to get his brother, and then he used her as entertainment while he was cooped up here these past few weeks. I just can't believe she slept with him," Henry said.

"Oh, you can be assured she did not sleep while with him," Kate said sarcastically.

Magnus had heard enough. She was tired of her sex life being the talk of the sanctuary. Why would Henry and Kate say those things where Magnus could hear? She decided to go tell them to please find another topic and leave her personal life out of their gossip sessions.

As Magnus finally caught up with Kate and Henry she yelled "Hey!"

Henry and Kate turned shocked to see Magnus and shocked to see that she was in a pissy mood. "Hey, Doc, what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"I am tired of you all discussing my personal, intimate life. Yes, Henry, I knew what I was doing and I knew the ultimate outcome, and Kate, your right, I did very little sleeping while with Damon. Now will you both please find a new topic, but if you see fit to continue to talk about my intimate relations, please do so where I cannot hear you discussing it."

"Uh, OK, Doc. Sorry, we won't talk about it anymore, but we did not say anything where you should have heard it. Kate did not talk about you not sleeping until we rounded the corner down from your office and we weren't talking loud. Thought Damon may pop up. I don't know how you heard that." Henry said.

"Well, it does not matter. I heard it and you confirmed you said it, so please stop."

"OK. Sorry." Henry and Kate said in unison.

At 10:13, Biggie arrived back at the Sanctuary with Dronin and Stefan.

"Ah, brother, good to see you." Damon said.

"Yeah, Dronin got me out and had some blood on hand. I am assuming that all these people know our little secret," Stefan said directing the question to Damon while looking around the room at Will, Kate, Henry and Magnus.

"Yeah, well, kind of had to tell them the secret to get them to help find you, which by the way they did. You owe them all a big 'Thanks'.

"Yeah, that's right. Thank you all for getting me out of that place. We'll be more careful about things now that we know that group exists. I had never heard of SCIU before."

"Well, they are an underground governmental agency that collects abnormals and runs test on them to try to enhance the military, which was what they were doing with your blood. Trying to get the strengths of the vampire while doing away with any weaknesses." Magnus responded.

"Well, Stefan is safe now and he has you, Dr. Magnus, and your team to thank for it. And of course I thank you all also for getting him back. Stefan, do you want to stay for the night and rest or head back to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"I need to get back. I am worried about Elena and I know she is worried about me."

"That's my baby brother. Head over heels for the girl. Anyway, well, my bags are packed so I guess we will be heading back." Damon said. He walked over to Magnus and hugged her whispering to her, "I will miss you and I enjoyed the few weeks we had together." Magnus whispered back, "I will miss you too, but don't be a stranger. If you need any further help please call, or if you just want to come by and visit feel free." Damon whispered back, "A visit may be in the near future," then pulled back, kissing her softly on the cheek before releasing their embrace.

Everyone noticed the tender way they parted, even Stefan who found that extremely odd given his brother's typical arrogant style.

"Stefan, if you have any thing you need us for, feel free to call. If we can help we will try." Magnus said.

"Thank you. And again, thanks for saving me."

Damon and Stefan then walked to the door while Biggie carried Damon's bags. "If you ever get to Mystic Fall, look us up, and if we can ever help you, don't hesitate to call." Damon said as he walked out the door.

Will walked over to Magnus, "You OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Will. Really, I'm fine."

Things returned to normal at the Sanctuary for the most part. It was pretty calm for about a week. Tesla even came to visit. He was very excited that there were other vampires, but jealous at their enhanced abilities.

"I can't believe you did not contact me immediately so I could see with my own eyes, my ancestors. I mean really Helen; you know what that would have meant to me. I guess you were just too preoccupied with the little bastard to care to call me. Helen, I never took you as a woman who would be in a purely physical relationship with someone you knew felt nothing for you. You are…"

Magnus was growing angrier by the second. Why the hell did they tell Tesla about her relation with Damon? Apparently that was the big news and the juiciest gossip they had so they had to share it with Nikola. But laying that aside, what gives Nikola the right to complain, to dress her down for her actions. She was a consenting adult who made the decision she made. No one else needed to worry about her actions but her. As Nikola continued to taunt Helen with her decision to be intimate with Damon, she felt a threshold being crossed. Her anger had reached a point of no return. The next thing Helen knew was that she across the room with one hand on Tesla's throat holding him up in the air. She saw him transform to his vampire self. As he went to slice her with his claws, she threw him across the room with her one hand. He hit the wall hard and fell on the floor. She was on top of him in a second, straddling him while holding both his arms together with one of her hands.

Hearing the commotion, Will and Kate ran toward Magnus' study. When they arrived they neither one could believe the scene that was playing out before their eyes. Magnus had Tesla lifted off the floor by the throat with one hand. Her eyes were black as the night. She then threw him across the room and was on top of him before he had time to hit the floor. Will and Kate looked at each other and knew they had to do something before Tesla or Magnus got hurt.

"Hey, Magnus, stop. Get off of him!" Will shouted.

"Tesla, try to get away from her so we can try to calm her down!" Kate yelled.

Magnus having seen and heard Will and Kate looked back down at Tesla who had transformed back to his human self. Magnus realized what she was doing and let Tesla go. She got up and backed away from him.

"What the hell just happened?" Will asked.

"Well, William, if I had to guess, I'd say our Helen has swapped more than one type of bodily fluids with the young Damon," Tesla said rubbing his neck.

"Tesla, what are you talking about?" Will asked.

"If these vampires are more like the vampires of folklore, as you told me, then they can create other vampires by draining blood from the victim and then having the victim feed on their blood to create a vampire. My guess is that Helen drank some of Damon's blood, after he probably feed off of her."

"Magnus, that is ridiculous. Tell Tesla that you would never be so reckless as to allow a vampire to feed on you and then you turn around and feed on it." Will said.

Magnus was leaned back against her desk. She was in shock about what had just happened. Had she really just picked Tesla up with one hand and threw him across the room? Had she then in a split second been on top of him pinning him down? She remembered feeling strong, powerful. A force was pounding thru her veins that she could not recognize. She had speed, agility, strength and heightened senses which she did not have before she drank from Damon. She now had vampire traits. Was this permanent? She did not crave blood; in fact her eating habits had not changed. She was not sensitive to the sun. Could it be that her unique blood combined with his gave her only certain traits but not all. It would appear that way at the moment. She would have to monitor her transformation. She remembered being very angry with Tesla, but she could have killed him. That violent streak is not good. Maybe it can be subdued now that she is aware she has these potential lethal qualities.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Magnus." Kate said.

"What, uh, what did you say?" Magnus responded very wearily.

"Tell Tesla that you did not have a kinky feed-fest with Damon where you let him feed on you and them you fed on him." Kate said.

Magnus put both hands to her face and rubbed her eyes and then through her hair.

"Tesla is right, Kate. I did feed off of Damon. That has to be what has caused these new powers to emerge. I have heightened senses, which is why I heard your conversation the other day, Kate. I have increased strength, agility, and speed. I do not seem to crave any blood or be sensitive to sunlight." Magnus replied.

"You fed off of a vampire?" Will asked.

"Yes, Will, I did." Magnus replied.

"God, Magnus, what were you thinking? Well, obviously you weren't were you? Man the sex must have been incredible for you to make that dumb move." Will said, in an angry tone.

"That's it." Magnus said loudly. "I am tired of you all judging me for what I did as a consenting adult. And just for the record so you will all be in the know, the sex was incredible. The feeding enhanced every sensation I felt. It gave us both more stamina and energy and, let's see if I can say this so you will understand, we fucked like rabbits for seven hours nonstop. There, now are you all happy? Can we move on past my sexual exploits and focus on the change in me?"

Everyone just stood there in shock at the tone and words that just came out of Magnus' mouth.

"Seven hours! Holy cow that is crazy. No wonder you were smiling like a kid in a candy store the next day." Kate said trying to lighten the mood. "God, you are my hero."

"Well, just so you know, all vampires have great stamina and energy," Tesla said trying to boost his faltering self-esteem.

"Ok, ok, you made your point Magnus, but there is no need to lie about how long you were in the throes of passion." Will said jokingly, realizing that his boss was extremely upset.

"Now, if everybody can focus. We need to go to the lab and run tests on my blood. See what anomalies it has and if it seems to be a permanent change."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but everything I know about transforming into a vampire points to if you start exhibiting traits then they are permanent." Tesla said.

"I am afraid you are right," Magnus responded.

"Did you notice changes right away? I mean, Damon has been gone for a week and a half." Kate asked.

"No, except hearing your conversation with Henry, but until Tesla mad me angry, I have had no reason to become aggressive or use any strength."

"Glad I could be of assistance." Tesla joked.

"So you're telling me that you basically have all the good traits of the vampire, but none of the bad. So in essence you are the outcome SCIU was trying to reach with using Stefan's blood?" Will said.

"Huh, I guess you're right Will. Kind of ironic really." Magnus said.

"So let me summarize what has happened to you." Kate said to Magnus. "You had intense, passionate sex for many hours with a sexy, young, hot man and from your kinky sex games you became a powerful, agile, kick-ass superhero that the government is trying to create. I am so not seeing anything bad in this."

Magnus thought about it for a minute and could not help but laugh. "I guess your right Kate."

As everyone was walking out of the study to go to the lab to run the tests on her blood, Magnus could not help but think that maybe Damon Salvatore would be her favorite mistake.


End file.
